Gender Curse
by x 3 DReAM 3 x
Summary: Meio University has changed, Tanpopo has come back for her Senior Year with a new friend. There's something odd going on, and Koki, Tsukiko, Aoi and Arisa are going to find out, no matter what.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Meio University has expanded and now has a building on campus for the dorm rooms. Tanpopo Yamazaki has been gone for the sophomore and junior years and is very missed. The students who have shunned her, and finally accepted her, wished that they had accepted her sooner. Tanpopo and Koki Kugyo have been keeping constant contact, though Tanpopo has held back one important thing.

Meio now has entrance exams to allow students who aren't rich, to attend the prestigious school. The planting committee still goes on, though it's not the same as when Tanpopo was around. Unbeknownst to the students, two new students have passed the entrance exams and will be attending Meio for their Senior Year. One of them, a former student, the other, a new face.

"Welcome to Meio University. Here are your rooms. Hope you have a good year Kairi Ichimonji and Tanpopo Yamazaki.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

"_This shall teach you a lesson." The beautiful witch said with a smirk as Kurai was surrounded by a soft pink light. His amber eyes widened in shock and horror. _

"_Wha--!" The pink light kept getting brighter, until it reached the point where it was unbearable to look at. Kurai closed his eyes tight, a tingling feeling going up his spine and coursing throughout his body. When the light eased off, he felt different. He didn't know how, or why, he only knew that there was something different. He opened his eyes to see the young witch stand in front of him, laughing. _

"_This is your punishment." Kurai looked at his reflection on the glossy water of the lake that was to the right of him. His eyes widened as he saw a girl staring back at him. He looked down at his hair, and saw glossy waist-length raven black hair resting against him. He was still wearing his tuxedo, but it wasn't him that the tux was on. It was on a girl. He saw the slight bulge at the chest of the tux, and his eyes looked horrified as he touched it. _

"_What did you do to me!" He said, face paling at the sound of his new feminine voice. _

"_I just gave you what you deserved." He looked at the cackling witch. _

"_I demand to know what you did to me." _

"_Relax, **Juliet**. I placed a gender curse on you." _

"_What." He said, his voice barely audible. _

"_A gender curse. You can never die, you'll always be 16 years old and you'll always be a girl." Kurai looked like the softest breeze could knock him over. _

"_Although, there is a way for you to change back to a male. You'll live your life normally once the curse is broken." Kurai looked up at her with hopeful eyes._

"_What do I have to do?" The witch smirked. _

"_Find true love. Not lust, which is what you've been feeling for all those girls you've destroyed." She said her face contorting into anger. Kurai looked down at his feet in shame. _

"_You'll have to find a person that you wouldn't want to hurt, someone who you'd always want to be with. Someone that you'll care for." She said, her eyes looking at Kurai. Kurai nodded, and collapsed on the ground. Sudden exhaustion filled every part of his, or now, her body. _

Kairi's eyes snapped open, to stare into a pair of big brown eyes. She let out a scream. Tanpopo covered her ears.

"IT'S ONLY ME! TANPOPO!" She shouted over the screams. Kairi clutched at the bed sheets, as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry. You scared me." She said softly. Tanpopo looked at her. She walked over, seating herself next to Kairi, and wrapping her arms around her.

"It's ok. That's all in the past, Kurai." She said softly, stroking her hair. Kairi looked up at Tanpopo.

"You know. That's the first time anyone had called me that in 608 years." She said, tears filling her eyes. Tanpopo smiled warmly at her, before pulling her close into a hug. Kairi clutched Tanpopo.

"Why can't I just die. Why can't this curse just go away. Why can't I disappear! I already feel dead!" She cried. Tanpopo calmed her down.

"We still have two hours before we have to get ready."

"Tanpopo, can you just hold me, for a little longer." She said, her voice cracking. Tanpopo nodded, and they just stayed like that.

Finally, Kairi and Tanpopo got up and got dressed for class. They looked up at the clock and freaked out.

"WE'RE LATE!" Tanpopo shrieked.

"Not on my watch, you're not." Kairi grabbed Tanpopo and ran out the dorm building and into the school. She swiftly maneuvered her way through the school, and into their class just as the bell rang.

"Ah, Ms. Ichimonji. Ms. Yamazaki. It's a pleasure to see you've decided to join us." Koki, Arisa, Aoi, and Tsuki all looked up at the mention of Tanpopo's name.

"TANPOPO!" They shouted before tackling her. While Tanpopo and her friends were catching up on lost time, Kairi shifted away from the group and near a window. She quietly opened it up, and was half way out before she was caught.

"Ahem." She looked up to see Tanpopo's angry face leering down at her.

"Oh, hey Tanpopo!" She said nervously.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh… what makes you think I'm trying to do anything? I'm just getting a breath of fresh air."

"Mm hm. Sure. Ok. Time up. Let's take a seat, shall we?" She said pulling Kairi over to their seats. Tanpopo introduced her to her friends.

"So these are the people Tanpopo was talking highly about." Kairi said surprised.

"Really?" Aoi looked at Tanpopo with starry eyes. Kairi looked nervous.

"Don't worry. He's always like that." Tsuki said, reassuring her.

"Isn't that, erm, nice." She said straining a smile. As class started, Kairi thought back to her dream. She let out a sad sigh. _It's been so long. Yet I remember that scene as clear as if it hadn't taken place 608 years ago. But only yesterday. Will I ever break this curse? Or will I be damned to eternity like this?_ She let out another sigh. _Well, I have to act happy, for Tanpopo. I wouldn't want her to worry. She's already done enough for me. _Kairi glanced over at Tanpopo, tuning out the Teacher. Tanpopo looked over at Kairi, a little worried, so Kairi smiled at her, earning a smile in return. _I'll keep up the charades a little longer… for Tanpopo… I won't be stuck like this forever… right?_


End file.
